T'es belle
by Iasna
Summary: Une chanson, un délire, un os. Une petite histoire sur le couple Draco Malefoy/ Hermoine Granger. Tous les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.


Une chanson, un délire, un os.

Une petite histoire sur le couple Draco Malfoy-Hermione Granger.

Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

 _ **T'es belle**_

" 'mione je t'adore mais je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu fais pour supporter ces niaiseries. C'est même pas crédible, il chante juste un chanson débile et dégoulinante de faux sentiments et ça y est la fille qu'il a trompée, insultée et humiliée revient en rampant. C'est pathétique ! "  
Ils étaient assis dans les bras l'un de l'autre et regarder une stupide comédie romantique moldue qui l'horripilait. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt qu'il y avait à regarder ces idioties alors qu'ils pourraient faire des choses beaucoup plus intéressantes, sur ce canapé par exemple, avec la femme qui était allongée dans ses bras.  
"Mais Draco c'est juste parce que tu n'as pas saisi l'intérêt de la chose, répliqua-t-elle d'un air amusé. Je suis d'accord avec tout ce que tu viens de dire mais il faut voir pardessus tout ça.  
Mais c'est quelle ce fout carrément de ma gueule là ! se dit Draco  
Vois-tu, reprit-elle, tous les personnages sont ridicules mais c'est justement ça qui est drôle, de rire à leur dépend, tu devrais pourtant y arriver.  
Ok elle m'insulte maintenant, pensa le blond irrité  
\- Tu es totalement folle !  
-Mais aller essaye je te jure que c'est amusant ! "  
Draco grommela quelque chose de pas très joli à propos de films moldus et Hermione rajouta en l'embrassant dans le coup :  
" S'il te plaît, pour me faire plaisir "  
Vingt minutes après, ils étaient tous les deux en train de rigoler jusqu'aux larmes du chanteur et de sa chanson soit disant romantique qu'il chantait pour reconquérir sa copine.  
Et le samedi soir devint la soirée des comédies musicales romantiques.

Draco rentra dans le salon d'une façon qui, il en était persuadé, était hyper discrète.  
"Putain Draco t'as vu l'heure qu'il est ? T'étais où ? s'écrira Hermione  
-Oh t'es encore debout mon cœur ? demanda le blond, surpris  
-Tu pus l'alcool Draco? Tu foutait quoi bordel ?!  
-Calme toi mon amour, c'était juste une petite soirée entre collègues.  
-Que je me calme ! Mais tu sais combien de temps ça fait que je t'attends comme une conne ?! Tu aurais au moins pu me prévenir ! J'en est mare Draco !  
-Mais...  
-Non, t'es toi ! Tu m'énerve Draco,. J'en peu plus. Casse-toi ! CASSE-TOI ! Sors de cette maison maintenant ! " Draco pensa qu'il valait mieux l'écouter et transplana chez Blaise.

Merlin mais qu'avait-il fait ? Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il avait été mis à la porte par Hermione et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était bien sûr retournait la voir, il s'était excusé, il l'avait même supplié de le pardonner mais elle ne voulait rien entendre et ça faisait des jours qu'il restait chez Blaise à se morfondre.  
"Mec c'est plus possible là. Pas que j'aime pas que tu sois chez moi mais te voir dans cet état commence sérieusement à m'affecter. Aller tu peux trouver un turc pour la reconquérir. Je t'ai vu plus persévérant que ça.  
-Mais je n'y arrives pas. Et elle veut plus me voir, je suis sûr que c'est fini, se lamenta le blond.  
-Aller tu sais comment elle est, c'est pas la première fois qu'elle te met à la porte mais elle t'aime, tu vas trouver un truc et tout va s'arranger.  
-Mouais  
-Mais si aller je t'apporte un chocolat chaud et tu me trouves un idée.

" Blaise ! j'ai trouvé ! j'ai trouvé l'idée géniale pour la reconquérir !  
\- Super ! C'est quoi ?  
\- Tu verras mais sans vouloir me venter elle est géniale !  
-Ah je te reconnais mieux là ! dit Blaise en souriant.  
-Par contre il faut que tu m'aides  
-Bien sûr Draco. Pas de problèmes Draco. Je suis là pour ça, grommela le brun. "  
Draco, conscient de rien lui expliqua donc les détails de son plan.

Durant toute la soirée que Blaise avait organisée sur sa demande Hermione ne lui avait pas accordé le moindre regard. Elle l'avait ignoré superbement et parlait avec la belette, le balafré et la Weaslette. Il s'y était attendu mais ça l'avait quand même blessé. Il n'eut pas le loisir de s'attarder sur ses pensées, c'était le moment.  
Il pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge, amplifia sa voix et attira l'attention de la salle :  
" Bonsoir j'aimerais dédier cette chanson à un personne qui m'est très chère. "  
Du coup de baguette il fit démarrer l'accompagnement et chanta :

( musique " T'es belle " de Volo : watch?v=k77AMWp8t64 )

T'es belle quand tu souris  
T'es belle tout le temps  
T'es belle même quand tu ris  
T'es belle quand tu souris  
T'es belle tout le temps  
T'es belle même quand tu ris  
Et qu'on voit tes dents.

Hermione lui lancer un regard noir. Parfait, elle l'avait remarqué, elle allait l'écouter.

T'es belle quand tu rougis  
T'es belle en toutes circonstances  
T'es belle même quand tu fais une blague pourrie  
En plein dans un silence.

Il croisa le regard interrogateur de Blaise et lui sourit.

T'es belle quand tu te trompes  
T'es belle quand tu t'entêtes  
T'es belle, je m'en rends compte,  
Même quand t'as l'air bête.

T'es belle quand tu t'énerves  
T'es belle sans te mentir  
T'es belle même si, quand tu t'énerves,  
C'est pas le moment de te le dire.

Il vit toutes les personnes qui connaissent la concernée sourirent. Bon au moins ils y en avaient qui avaient l'air d'apprécier.

Déjà du temps de mes amours vagues  
J'étais sourd au fracas de leurs écumes  
Et comme l'amour m'a toujours fait des blagues  
J'dois être aveugle, je présume

T'es belle quand tu bois  
T'es belle quand t'es bourrée  
T'es belle quand tu marches pas droit  
Et qu'tu sais plus parler.

T'es belle quand tu dors  
T'es belle quand tu ronfles  
T'es belle, c'est ça qu'est fort,  
Même quand tu m'gonfles.

T'es belle mal réveillée  
T'es belle et je te jure  
Que t'es belle même quand t'as été coiffée  
Par tes couvertures.

T'es belle quand tu m'reproches  
De pas être honnête avec toi  
Mais t'es belle même quand tu te trouves moche  
Alors je le garde pour moi

Il voyait au fur et à mesure qu'il chantait ses yeux s'adoucir et son visage se détendre.

Déjà du temps de mes amours vagues  
J'étais sourd au fracas de leurs écumes  
Et comme l'amour m'a toujours fait des blagues  
J'dois être aveugle, je présume.

Draco laissa les dernières notes de la musique résonner dans la pièce et ajouta :  
" Je sais que je suis loin d'être parfait, que je te fais souffrir et à chaque fois je m'en veux énormément. Je comprendrai que tu ne veuilles pas mais j'ai tellement besoin de toi alors s'il te plait Hermione, pardonne-moi. Je t'aime, finit-il en baissant la tête. "  
Dans la salle plus personne ne parlait, tous attendaient la réponse de la brune et leur surprise fût clairement visible lorsque celle-ci éclata de rire :  
" J'ai bien fait d'insister pour que tu regardes ces comédies musicales, je vois qu'elles t'ont inspiré. "  
Draco releva la tête, un sourire aux lèvres et les yeux plein d'espoir.  
Elle s'avança vers lui en soupirant :  
" Tu m'auras tout fait "  
Et elle l'embrassa.

 **F** **in**

Voilà, Voilà. Je sais pas trop quoi dire... j'espère que ça vous a plut... Bise, Iasna.


End file.
